wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Funkey100
Badge Admin Funkey100 is an Admin *Don't disturb him while he is working *Don't insult him, or anyone *Feel free to question him Message:Have fun on Wild Ones Wiki...or I'll Minigun you! ya sure ya sure you can post jaja force here it may surely boost up our number thanks! :D:D ya you can So like this?610ser 10:29, May 23, 2010 (UTC) can i join? could i join the jaja force? Sonicman101 22:51, May 25, 2010 (UTC) shoes hey nice job on the whole shoes thing ,that was really funny lol04:20, May 24, 2010 (UTC)610ser What do you mean? What page? Funkey100 (talk) 18:44, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I mean when you said this is what happens when you have to much shoes and too little ammo :D lol610ser 13:01, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I do play wild ones Your welcome and yes I do play. Wikia Wolf 23:39, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Hot and spicy Hi. Could you add Hot and Spicy to maps on the sidebar, it's missing and I don't think I have the power to add it. Also the anti-grav missile is spelt wrong. Wikia Wolf 15:24, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Shock rifle Thanks for fixing the errors. I've just spotted one more typo, the shock rifle has two f when it should only have one. Thanks again. Wikia Wolf 21:16, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Drill Missile Hi Funkey. Why did you move the Drill missile back to Drill gun? Wikia Wolf 19:02, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Can I help? Can i help your Wiki With the weapons and stuff? I'd like to help Wild Ones Wiki :) By the way Im da_gamer ( fourms ) template Is this ok? Wikia Wolf 22:21, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Yep Yes I saw them. Wikia Wolf 19:21, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Unregistered contributor Hi Funkey. A came on the site claiming he was you but not Logged in, then Uberfuzzy comes in and clears the page he was editing. I'm pretty sure it wasn't you but I'm asking for confirmation. Thanks. Wikia Wolf 19:12, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for telling me, but try to log in next time as anyone could come in and claim they were you. Wikia Wolf 20:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) switch * http://community.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Can_this_work%3F * http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Extension:ParserFunctions#.23switch Admin badges I like the new admin badges, but you may want to fix the typos in yours. Wikia Wolf 23:32, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Problem with the Weapon Menu The other weapons on the new weapon menu can't be reach. Can you put the "New Weapon button at the top of the Missile Button? WildWarren 03:09, June 1, 2010 (UTC)WildWarren lol i saw the starters page im cool lol thanks =) Sonicman101 14:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Funkey100 (talk)http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 21:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:29, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Rules link question from Central wiki If you didn't notice, I updated how to change the button color on the sidebar *Forum:How_do_I_make_a_button_on_the_side-bar_change_colors_like_in_help_wiki? :give it try. :--Sxerks 01:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) hey funkey how many days only remaining to release some new pets and new maps pls tell me : ) What do you mean, who are you? Funkey100 (talk)http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 18:30, June 7, 2010 (UTC) what is the time? what is the wiki ranks time for me my time is -GMT 6:00 Sonicman101 22:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Welcome message Yeah I know, I just like leaving the messages myself. By the way the automated messages are leaving @latest at the end which don't lead anywhere. Is that supposed to happen? Wikia Wolf talk 16:41, June 18, 2010 (UTC) i want a cool sig pls hey funkey100! I want a cool sig like yours thanks Bibi 14:54, June 24, 2010 (UTC) hackers!!!!! can u patch the CRATE HACK , SPEED HACK , ARMOR HACK and other hacks i battle with the name: mitch... in wild ones and justin they use crate and armor hack i cant kill mitch... and justin got many many many weapons on the crate please patch them i hate HACKERS!!!!! and many more is wpe pro patchable if it is im happy because im battling with hackers sometimes Main Page Hello, my name is Nic from the Wikia Gaming team. I just noticed that you guys have a pretty cool Wiki going on here. Though, I was wondering if you'd like a little bit of help with the layout of your main page. I'd be willing to help you guys if you would like. Just let me know. - Wagnike2 17:42, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :* Hmm, likes you got it. - Wagnike2 18:14, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Achievements are live Hi Funkey. As you requested, I activated Wiki Achievements for the Wild Ones Wiki and made an announcement blog post as we're required to do. Feel free to announce it using other methods to help spread the word. Admins can customize the achievements at . Information and instructions are on the right column of the page. If you're interested, I can also activate article comments. If you're unfamiliar with it, you can see it in action at just about any of our Facebook game wikis, with the best example being Mafia Wars Wiki. The comments section appears at the bottom of each article and essentially replaces the separate Discussion page. If you want me to activate it here, just say so. One more thing, I noticed the very small and very inactive wiki at wildones.wikia.com, which is a better URL than wildonesgame.wikia.com, so I closed that wiki and made wildones.wikia.com the main URL for your wiki, with wildonesgame.wikia.com now redirecting to wildones.wikia.com. JoePlay (talk) 19:35, July 6, 2010 (UTC) can i join the jaja force hello this is my ranking or my platform on wild ones face book im level 92 i have many pets 31 buddies many weapons my name is Ian on wild ones if u see me using bunny get ready to die if u dont use noob weapons i like using rockets only now u know me can i join now sorry for the trouble I hope that you can forgive me I will plan what will I write at the article in my handy notebook instead of releasing it over and over again WildWarren 02:04, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Samurai Accessories How to find them? Ianharold1199 message hey how did the wildones creator banned my classmate he battled with raymond the creator of the game then when they have already stopped the battle when my classmate refresh his page he received a bann letter then he cant open his wild ones because he is a hacker he can use a bat without being a member he use members items and weapons then please i want to do that to all wild ones hacker Nick 4865 Banned Nick 4865 has been banned for a day for making bad edits and adding a pictures to an article that already has it. Wikia Wolf talk 21:46, July 24, 2010 (UTC) A couple of ideas Hi Funkey, just wanted ask for your opinion on this being used. Also I thought it might be a good idea to have a Wiki News type thing on the main page that would show things like, important news, promoted users, Wiki ranks, featured articles ect. Wikia Wolf talk 21:22, July 25, 2010 (UTC) um can you make new pets like a penguin or squirrel because they're my favorite animals.Minifart2 11:32, July 27, 2010 (UTC) to the creator please can u tell the creator the hacks of wild ones there is a new pet the baby rat can u please bann namely: koalabars , bruno zelic , james karkz ceniza , dean delizo please report t